narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Putting out Amaterasu Chapter 390, page 6. Zetsu states "Itachi stopped Amaterasu to save Sasuke's eyes". Therefore implying Itachi was also able to put out Amaterasu's flames. Someone should make an annotation in Itachi's article (or at least stop correcting me when I do one). Xfing (talk) 10:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :When Itachi stoped the flames in that chapter, he closed his eye. Since Ameratsu shows up where he fokus his eyesight, the flame showed up in the air and flowed his eye movment. When he closed the eye, the flames diden't have any material to get a hold on, and disappered. Madara and Sasuke on the other hand seams to be abel to put out the flames wherever they are, something Madara mention was a secret that Itachi diden't know about. Jacce | Talk 12:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::He's talking about the flames that were burning Sasuke's body double, which Itachi did put out. ''~SnapperT '' 19:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::In that case: I have no idea. Might have something to do with him closing the eye (chapter 390 page 7). Madara however said he had some secrets from Itachi, one of them seams to be putting out Ameratsu. Jacce | Talk 12:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Madara stated "Its a good thing I was able to keep a few secrets even from him, if I hadn't, I would be dead right now" Now this secret obviously has got nothing to do with putting out Amaterasu, because stopping Amaterasu COULDNT KILL("I would be dead right now", just as Madara stated) If Itachi, lets just say, can stop Amaterasu, can he honestly defeat Madara by just putting it out? No... So, the secret that Itachi doesnt know must be something else, and "putting it out isnt the secret", and since it is not a secret, then Itachi knows how to put it outAmaterasu ::::: Technically, if you close your eye while using Amaterasu, shoudlnt that cause Amaterasu to converge onto the inside of your eyelid? Dylan257 | Talk 02:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Amaterasu burns what is within Itachi's field of vision, when he closes his eye, he cant see anything, so it is automatically cancelled... That's nonsense, amaterasu is not cancellled when the users eyes are shut. In chapter 396 the forest was still burning from Itachi's amaterasu (Itachi dead).HUNTER* (talk) 18:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: read the former post please before saying the "nonsense word" ...what he was asking is since it amaterasu burns anything within Itachis field of vision, does it mean that his eyelids will burn if he closes his eye as technically the only thing that he can see is his eyelid? As for your reply, yes it is cancelled in a sense that NO MORE FLAMES WILL BE FURTHER CONJURED. I did say that it is cancelled but nobody said that the existing flames will be EXTINGUISHED upon deactivation of MS... And yes, it is not extinguished even if the user is dead as it can burn for 7 days and 7 nights... old version i kinda more like the older version of this article, the only line I can remember in this 'older version' that I'm talking about is the line: "He traded honor for disgrace and Sasuke's love for hatred" And also, the fight with Sasuke is more briefly explained and some specific chapters in the manga that were summarized were also included..... In short, it's more interesting to read for the Sasuke and Itachi fans because they're looking forward to the deeper informations about the "Itachi's-love-and-sacrifice-for-Sasuke" thing....can you put the old version back?-- (talk) 12:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :That line is still in the article. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Lines on the side of nose? The article said Itachi probably inherited them from his father, but is it possible that he gained them from an injury? In Shippuuden episode 114, he didn't have them when he was younger. I guess the inheritence didn't show until later. CandyChicklet (talk) 18:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :no one really knows for sure... some people IRL also have those lines on their faces, but there are the ones whoses' are more distinct in comparisson. Itachis' is distinct because animes most of the time dont give emphasis on hue and shades and gently fading color. What kind of injury do you think is that such that both lines are of equal length and shape? If he, lets say, fell and he scratched his left face do you think will he fall again on purpose to get another one on his right for reasons of equilibrium? ::The lines on Itachi's face are too neat to be scars. They're also not drawn as Kishimoto usually draws scars. I checked the manga, but the youngest image of him I could find that was clear enough was from when he was still an Academy student and he already had the lines then. ::However, I sincerely doubt he inherited those lines from his father. Fugaku doesn't have those lines. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Saimingan no genjutsu anybody heard of this? I guess this came out from one of the databook. Itachi used this against Deidera. It made Deidera think that Itachi was under the coils of his centipede bomb but in reality he was actually the one on whom the bomb coiled on? :Well.... I actually herd of this technique in Deidara and Kisame`s conversation in one of the OVA. In other word, yes I did. Are you sure that you aren`t confusing Saimingan with Sharingan no genjutsu?Art-is-a-blast (talk) 14:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think there may be a little misunderstanding here. is how the hypnotic ability of the Sharingan is called. "Saimingan no genjutsu" would be any genjutsu making use of this ability. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Madara? Is it possible that Madara was lying to Sasuke about Itachi's reasoning? Itachi could have had some other motive for everything he did. Madara could have made the story up to get Sasuke against Konoha, similar to how he lied about controlling the Nine Tailed Fox. If this is a possibility, then you should account for the doubt in the article. -- (talk) 03:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait to find out about that...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::But we're still not sure though. Assuming Madara's telling the truth is assuming a lot about Itachi, which if false makes this article, and many others, highly inaccurate. -- (talk) 03:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::We go by what we know...What we know now is this...So till its proven false, it'll remain....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:36, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's a terrible argument. Anything in a work of fiction can be true up until the moment the creator decides for it to be false. Naruto, for example, could someday be revealed to be a girl. Trying to preemptively take every imaginable unknown into consideration is impossible. This article is accurate according to everything that has been revealed so far. If something is someday shown to be false, it will be changed accordingly. ''~SnapperT '' 03:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) this theory can never happen, proofs: 1. Itachi smiled before he collapsed, somehow he was happy. He never wanted to kill Sasuke; he immediately disposed of Orochimaru by SusanoO, he couldve easily done the same to his brother. 2. Sasuke had a flashback that when he threw a kunai at Itachi after the massacre, Itachi was in tears. 3. Itachi gave naruto a part of his powers after questioning the latter why Sasuke was important to him and if he really cared about the village. Itachi would never empower naruto to help save the village or sasuke if heItachi hated both. Highest Rank What was his highest rank, we can see he was at least a chunin, did he make it to jonin? Simant (talk) 19:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :As far as we know, he went into the ANBU after becoming a chūnin. He never was a jōnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No he became head ANBU at the age of 13 and they don't say anything after but he left the village around the age of 17 so I think he is pretty high rank. I am already certain that Itachi is a Special Jonin, as the highest rank, because if a Chunin is choosen to become an AMBU, he automatically becomes a Special Jonin in his rank. :What is your source? Jacce | Talk 18:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) My source is http://narutoninjiaaccedemy.forumcommunity.net/?t=5243263. The Category of ANBU Special Jonin is the Assassin Team. I'm sure that Itachi became a Special Jonin, when he became an ANBU captain. ::Actually, Itachi became an ANBU when he became an ANBU. ANBU is a rank on its own. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Itachi's highest rank is ANBU "Captain" not Chunin. ANBU is a promotion, his father even said so...ItachiZero (talk) 16:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero Itachi Ive gone threw the episodes and im trying to get a list of itachis powers and what they do but im having a hard time does anyone else know all or most of his powers? :Have you checked his infobox? ''~SnapperT '' 18:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance I think just a few things need to be added to his appearance section. Firstly there's no mention of his ring, it's described in the information box in the top right but i think it also belongs in the appearance section. Also there is no mention of the necklace that he wears around his neck, i think a brief description of that is needed. And lastly i think it's worth noting that after he joined akatsuki he's hardly ever seen without his sharingan, even when they perform the strange hologram thing with pein he has them. Unfortunately i'm not very good at wording things so if someone else more...eloquent could put them in i'd be grateful Anbu Captain If Itachi was an Anbu captain before he left Konoha, does that mean he was an Anbu Captain before Kakashi or was he a Captain of a separate fleet? :Has it even been confirmed that Kakashi was ANBU captain? Jacce | Talk 17:46, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The only clue we have on that is he led the ANBU team of Tenzo & Yugao (not sure about the last one)..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::No but he was in the Anbu, so could have been led by Itachi. ::::Thats a pretty wild assumption...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::It is a possibility, Itachi was originally a bad person until everyting was explained. User:Masterlk Either way, since its nevr been mentioned, we dont know, its best to drop it here, before it gets out of hand..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :If my info is correct, Kakashi was an ANBU sometime between 12-1 years before the start of the series, and Itachi was in ANBU sometime between 6-4 years before the start of the series. Jacce | Talk 17:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well then, there u go, problem solved...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::AlienGamer, where was it said that Kakashi led an ANBU team with Tenzō and possibly Yūgao? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I read it on this wiki...but well, it appears to be gone. But then again Tenzo has referred to him as "captain". But as for where i read it, that'll be here...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I only recall Yamato calling Kakashi "senpai"... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I know my Jap ain't that good, but one of the words i know is Taijo (cant spell it) because of excessive bleach watching, and he has called Kakashi that a few times....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I think you mean ^^ Could you point me to where he says that? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::That wud be extremely hard....I'd have to rewatch all epi's where Tenzo speaks to Kakashi, but well i'm bored, so i'll give it a go...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to take a look, but as far as I remember, Yamato uses "captain" when they are on missions with others, which could mean that he consider Kakashi his superior on the mission. But I have to check to be sure. Jacce | Talk 17:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::On the omake specials at the end of episode 50, Yamato showed a slidehow featuring Kakashi with his ninken in his ANBU days, and in another omake special, Yamatao complained to Asuma about the way Kakashi used to change the teams strategy out of nowhere...problem sloved...Superaustin (talk) 17:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not really, it doesn't say that Kakashi was ANBU captain. Jacce | Talk 17:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes..it does...check the omake at the end of episode 63...Superaustin (talk) 17:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :It could still be the same situation as there are now, Kakashi lead, Yamato follows, but they still have the same rank. Jacce | Talk 18:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact that those omake are about the least canon parts of the anime... ::I checked every part of the manga I could think of, but both Yūgao and Yamato only call Kakashi "senpai". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Genjutsu :Has any mention of the genjutsu Itachi used on naruto in the hunt for Uchiha arc been mentioned in the databooks, or any other source of info?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Dusk Crow Genjutsu. /shrug--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanx for creatin it, I was wonderin y it wasn't listed..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Because until about 5 minutes ago, it had no article. The anime gave us the dusk-ish appearance, which made it easier to distinguish and name.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Itachi's death I have been trying to make the description of Itachi's death more accurate by deleting a section that describes a death similar to Kimmimaro's death, but a Aliengamer keeps reverting my minor edit if someone could ask him to stop it would be nice.Guardians-117 (talk) 19:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 401 pg 13 , 14, 15..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Itachi had a lover In the manga, Madara called her his girlfriend, not lover. Besides, isn't lover kind of extreme for a 13 year old boy? :The word Madara used was , which literally means "a person one has a romantic relationship with". It's gender-neutral, so there's no way of telling whether it was a girl or a boy. Although I agree that "lover" sounds a bit too mature, I don't know of any more appropriate to use. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::After checking a thesaurus, I am adamantly in favor of "tootsie". ''~SnapperT '' 04:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC)